


The Perfect Surprise

by FandomFluid



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tohru's girl squad, Unplanned Pregnancy, everyone's happy and healthy, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: To be fair, they weren't not trying to get pregnant. The baby isn't the problem. Tohru's problem is how she's gonna tell Kyo.





	The Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The Hanajima/Akito bullshit is purely self-indulgent lmao

Kyo had gone early in the morning to the dojo and would be out there until the next day around noon. Tohru said her goodbyes to him with a bright smile, making sure to tell him to be safe on his way to the dojo. She always felt bad if she didn’t tell him that. She made herself another cup of tea and eyed the bathroom door. She needed to mentally prepare herself for any result, especially the one she was expecting. The tea seemed to warm her belly as it went down her throat as if to tell her that everything would be okay. 

“Okay! I’m going to do it now!” She said to herself in a moment of determination, slamming the cup down on the table. “It’s now or never!” 

She got up from the table and let herself into the bathroom, making sure to close the door, despite being the only one in the house. Behind the toilet, she’d hidden a box of two pregnancy tests. They were the more expensive kind that said in plain Japanese ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant’. She knew she’d never remember what one or two lines meant, and would question herself for hours before deciding to just check the key on the back of the box. She needed to be told the results straight out the gate. 

Making sure to follow the instructions step by step, Tohru took one test, then the second one, just to be safe. Then, she waited. 

As she waited, she got more and more nervous. If she wasn’t pregnant, then nothing would happen. If she was, her life would change forever. If she was, she only had nine months to prepare herself, Kyo, and the house for a new little baby. She’d have to find a way to break the news to Kyo, first. 

They hadn’t been trying to have a baby, but they hadn’t been trying to not have a baby either. They’d decided that whatever happened, happened, and they’d go with whatever the fates decided. Now it had been a solid week since Tohru’s period was supposed to come, and it had yet to show up at all. She’d waited a few days, figuring it was just a little late from when her tracker had predicted. It wasn’t a perfect science. A week seemed a little too late. At that point, something was up. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the results appeared on both the tests. 

Tohru gasped, a hand over her mouth as she felt tears spring to her eyes. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” She breathed, staring down at the tests, then gently setting a hand on her lower stomach, guessing at about the spot where she wasn’t alone anymore. She cried more, grinning through her tears. Then the nerves kicked in. 

Would she be a good enough mother? Would Kyo even want to be a father? She knew she wasn’t the bright bulb in the box, and Kyo was still a little socially awkward. People always said there was no one way to bring up a child. So, how would she know if she was doing well enough? How could she be sure? Would she ever know, even when her child was grown? Was it all a guessing game? She’d never been good with those. 

When she finally got up from the toilet, she threw the tests away and washed her hands. She then went immediately to her phone and sat down to finish her tea while she called Arisa first. Then came Saki, then Akito, until she had successfully gathered all three of her best friends. They’d meet at the train station to go into the city for a small day trip in an hour. 

Tohru got dressed for the day and prepared herself, styling her hair just like she always had. It was as if nothing had changed at all. The same ribbons in her hair, the same bright smile on her face. Everything was the same and everything would be fine. 

Tohru headed out to walk to the train station when she was ready, scanning her pass at the entrance area. Inside the entrance area of the station was the small cafe they’d decided to meet at. Akito was the first one there and was sitting at a table with four seats, nursing a small cup of tea. 

Tohru smiled at the sight of her, her chin-length hair pinned back on one side under the cream-colored sun hat Tohru had given her as a gift sometime earlier. In the sun hat and long, breezy, navy blue ankle-length sundress, she looked like something out of a magazine. 

“Aki!” She said as Akito stood up to greet her with a tight hug. 

“Tohru.” Akito hummed warmly as she embraced Tohru tightly and kissed her cheek before sitting down. “It feels like it’s been forever.” 

“It’s only been a week, Aki.” Tohru giggled as she took a seat at the table. 

“It’s been a long week,” Akito said, smiling back at her. “It’s amazing how many preparations need to be made for a simple wedding ceremony and reception.” 

“I still think a western style ceremony for you would have been cute.” Tohru giggled. 

“You just want to wear a bridesmaid dress.” Akito laughed. 

“They’re so pretty!” Tohru hummed happily. “Oh well, I can still wear something pretty to the reception.” 

“I’ll live vicariously through you. I only just realized a couple of days ago how heavy that kimono really is.” Akito hummed. 

“A traditional style wedding suits you more, I think. You’ll look so pretty! Are the kimonos both family heirlooms?” Tohru asked curiously. 

“Of course they are. It’s amazing it’s stayed so white all these years.” Akito nodded as she finished her tea. 

“Only two more weeks! Then you’re a married lady!” Tohru squealed, reaching over to squeeze Akito’s hand excitedly. “I’m so excited. It’s gonna be so pretty.” 

Akito smiled and opened her mouth to reply, only to yelp when Saki snuck up behind her and blew on the back of her neck. Within a second, she’d taken her hat off, rolled it up, and started to hit the other girl on the leg in retaliation. 

“You really should expect that by now, Acchan,” Saki said with a grin as she sat down at the table with the two of them. 

“I expect it, I just never know when you’re coming.” Akito sighed, putting her hat back on as Arisa laughed and joined them at the table. 

“That’s because I’m a master and you will never beat me.” Saki hummed with pride. 

“Save me,” Akito said, turning back to Tohru. 

Tohru grinned happily at her, simply happy all her friends got along so well. “I’m sorry, Aki. She’s unstoppable.” she giggled. 

“Hey, the train leaves in like five minutes. Should we head over to the platform?” Arisa asked. 

“Yeah!” Tohru said with a nod, getting up with the three other women from the table to walk with them through the station. They stuck together as they wove through the crowds of people to get to their platform just before the train arrived. 

Outside the city, the train wasn’t too cramped yet. They stood next to each other, but with enough room to breathe. 

“Where are we getting off?” Akito whispered. 

“How about Shibuya Station?” Tohru whispered back. 

The girls all agreed and fell silent with the rest of the train as the doors shut and the subway lurched into motion. The train only got more and more crowded as they got further and further into Tokyo, pressing the four of them up together without much room to move. Akito had purposefully moved to shield Tohru from one side, while Arisa and Saki covered her back and her other side. If one of the three of them got groped, they’d be able to handle it. They weren’t willing to let such a thing happen to Tohru. 

At Shibuya Station, they pushed their way out of the train, sighing collectively once they were free and had room to breathe again. 

“Did everyone get through that train ride alright?” Arisa asked as they started to walk towards the station’s exit. 

“I was okay!” Tohru chirped. 

“Nothing happened to me, either,” Saki said. 

“I didn’t feel anything,” Akito replied. 

“Neither did I. Good.” Arisa hummed. 

The four of them made their way out of the station together, walking close together down the sidewalk. The first shop they walked into was a convenience store for cold drinks when Saki remembered how hot that day really was. 

“Maybe the long black dress has something to do with the heat,” Akito said with a small smile to the girl as she looked over the cold drinks. 

“You still owe me a kiss on the mouth before you get married from that bet you lost,” Saki replied shortly. “I’m stronger than you, Acchan. Don’t ever forget that.” 

“You owe her what?” Tohru asked from a couple of coolers away. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Akito said quickly. 

“Aki’s gonna kiss me, then leave her husband so I can marry her for her money instead,” Saki replied, passing Akito the cold bottle of Lychee flavored water she’d been eyeing. 

“Really?” Tohru asked with a small frown. 

“No,” Akito replied shortly.

“Yeah, Hana wouldn’t marry her just for her money. She’d marry her for her body, too.” Arisa hummed happily. 

“You’re both terrible. You’re both absolute disasters.” Akito sighed. 

Tohru brightened up and smiled happily and giggled as she listened to her friends joke and play with each other. She smiled as Akito walked over to her side. 

“I’m not sure which one I want, strawberry or peach,” Tohru said as she looked over the drinks. “Strawberry is always good, but what if I want something strawberry later on today? I don’t want to get strawberry-d out.” 

“Then get the peach,” Akito suggested. 

“But I like strawberry better than peach.” Tohru sighed. “Oh, I know! I’ll compromise and get neither! I’ll get this lemonade instead!” 

Tohru grabbed the bottle and turned to Akito with a wide, proud grin. Akito lost anything left in her heart that would ever give her the ability to point out that that wasn’t how compromises worked. 

“That’s a good idea, Tohru.” She hummed with a smile in return. 

“I have those sometimes, I’ve been told.” Tohru chirped before taking her hand and happily leading her to the registers after Arisa and Saki. Once they all had their drinks in hand, they walked outside together once again, happily continuing to wander the city while chatting and giggling with each other. 

Tohru grinned as she walked between her friends, having completely forgotten all her nerves from the morning earlier within an hour. Everything was going wonderfully until they walked into a Uniqlo and Tohru got distracted by the baby section. She could almost play it cool until she caught sight of the tiny pairs of baby socks. 

“They’re so cute.” She gasped, parting from the group in the women’s section to go over to the baby section. 

Akito watched Tohru and looked back at Arisa and Hanajima, who both did the same before they all looked back to Tohru. 

“Does she seem a little off to you two?” Akito asked softly. 

“Yeah. It could just be that time of the month.” Arisa said.

“No, that’s not it,” Saki said. “Her waves are different, completely different.” 

“What do you mean? ‘Different’, how?” Akito asked. 

“It’s hard to explain. I think she’s pregnant, though.” Saki replied

“Pregnant?” Arisa asked in shock. 

“Really?” Akito asked, looking over to Tohru.

Saki nodded. “She definitely seems hormonal, too.” 

“I guess that would make sense.” Arisa hummed. 

“Wait, does the baby give off waves, too?” Akito asked, looking back at Hanajima. 

“A little bit. They’re there, but faint. The pregnancy is so new, they’re hard for me to make out.” Saki hummed. 

Akito nodded and walked with the other two over to where Tohru had started to cry over the sight of baby socks. 

“Tohru? Is everything okay?” She asked. 

Tohru looked up at the three of them and sniffed. Her friends were worried about her, which only made her feel worse. They had so much to stress them out as it was. She hated making them worry. 

“I don’t know.” She finally admitted. “I feel like I should be okay, but I don’t feel like I am.” 

Arisa quickly pulled Tohru into a tight hug, cradling the girl’s head against her shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Tohru. It’s all gonna be okay.” she hummed. 

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you,” Saki asked gently. 

Tohru blinked at the question but nodded against Arisa’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I am. I only found out this morning, and I have to tell Kyo when he comes home tomorrow, and I have no idea how. I don’t know anything about being a mother. Everything feels like it’s coming at me at once and it’s terrifying.” Tohru said, pulling away to look at the three women around her. “I thought if I went out with all of you, it would make me feel better. It was working until I saw the baby socks.” 

“We can help you, you know. If you want help, all you need to do is ask.” Arisa hummed. “We’ll help you come up with some sort of plan for telling Kyo.” 

“Really?” Tohru sniffed, looking up at the group of friends. 

“I don’t see why not,” Akito said with a small smile. “Why don’t we talk about it over lunch?” 

“Lunch would be good,” Tohru said with a nod, smiling back at her friends. 

“First, I need to help Acchan find lingerie for her wedding night,” Saki said, winding her arms around Akito’s waist. “I’m thinking white lace would be good. Something cute and demure.” 

“Let’s just focus on Tohru’s problems for now,” Akito said, slipping out of the other girl’s grasp to walk along beside Tohru as they moved to leave the building in order to find somewhere to eat. 

“Maybe we could try one of those conveyor belt sushi places? I’ve never been to one of those.” Tohru asked, smiling as she walked between her friends. “They sound so cool!” 

“I don’t think raw fish is good for pregnant people,” Arisa said. “Or just fish in general.”

“I’ll look it up,” Akito said, pulling her phone from her purse. 

“I thought fish is super good for you.” Saki thought aloud, looking over Akito’s shoulder as she tapped away at her phone. 

“It says to avoid fish high in mercury, but some fish are okay. So, you can eat crab, cod, salmon, clams, shrimp, and canned tuna. But you should avoid shark, swordfish, and bigeye tuna. It says you should avoid raw meats while pregnant.” Akito read aloud. “This is an American website, though. It says to look for sushi with ‘cooked’ meat. I don’t know if that means sashimi meat or something actually cooked.” 

“This website says there’s no clear evidence that pregnant women who eat sushi wind up with more or fewer issues than women who don’t. Just go for salmon or shrimp instead of tuna.” Arisa said, pulling out her own phone as they walked.

“Then, it should be safe, right?” Tohru asked. “I just need to not get tuna?” 

“I guess so. Maybe ask a doctor for sure later.” Arisa nodded. 

“Great!” Tohru said with a grin. “I’m so glad! Where’s the closest conveyor belt sushi place? Aki, you have the fanciest phone, can you find one?” 

Akito blinked as Tohru grabbed her arm excitedly and grinned up at her. “My phone isn’t the fanciest one…” she said, though obediently taking her phone back out to find directions. 

Tohru smiled happily as Akito lead the way down the streets of Tokyo to the nearest conveyor belt sushi restaurant. She sat down with her group of friends at a table for the four of them and tried to remember all the rules as she looked over the menu. A lot of the tuna options looked so good in the pictures. No, no tuna. She’d just have to discipline herself. Salmon was also good, and she could get that. She’d just have to stick to salmon sushi. 

Now it was just a matter of what to drink. They had tea. Tea had to be healthy enough to drink while pregnant. But, they also had the lemonade that Kyo was always telling her about. He seemed to really like it. Lemonade was healthy, too, right? Lemons were a fruit, so they had to be. 

Oh, god, Kyo. 

How was she ever going to tell Kyo? What was the best way to tell him that he was going to be a father? That his life was about to change forever? Would he even be happy about it? Would she just scare him?

“Don’t worry about what you order. I’ll pay.” Akito said, breaking the silence as she looked over the menu. 

“Aren’t you gonna be paying for a wedding and a honeymoon soon?” Arisa asked with a frown. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m also paying off my husband’s student debt, or the rest of it. It’s not that much money, and the money will come back by the time the week’s out.” Akito replied with a small shrug. “I’m serious. Get what you want, I’ll pay.” 

“I should eat out with you more often.” Saki hummed. “I can start calling you ‘Mommy.’” 

“I’m not old enough to be your mother,” Akito said with a small frown. 

“Oh, no. Honey, no.” Arisa chuckled, glancing over at Tohru and frowning a bit. “Hey, are you alright?” 

“I’m scared. How am I going to tell Kyo? What if he’s not happy?” She asked, putting her menu down. 

“If he’s not happy, I’ll pull his spinal cord out of his mouth,” Arisa said seriously.

“How do you feel about the baby? Are you happy about it?” Akito asked. 

“Please don’t hurt my husband,” Tohru said to Arisa before turning to Akito. “I’m scared, but I’m happy. I’ve always liked the idea of having a baby with Kyo.” 

“Kyo isn’t that hard to figure out. Honestly, the boy’s always been more of an open book than he’d ever like to admit.” Akito said, setting her own menu down to look Tohru in the eyes. “If you’re happy about it, he’s going to be happy right there beside you. Don’t worry about Kyo, he’ll be fine.” 

“And if he isn’t, I’ll persuade him,” Arisa added, moving to the touchpad next to the table to order herself a drink and her first round of sushi. 

“Were you two trying to have a baby?” Hana asked curiously. 

“Well, not really, but we weren’t trying to not have one either,” Tohru replied. 

“So, you weren’t using any sort of contraception?” Akito asked, ordering her first round of sushi after Arisa. 

Tohru flushed bright red at the blunt question. “N-no, we weren’t.” 

“Then he’ll probably be fine with being a father.” Akito hummed. “Kyo’s an idiot, but he’s not that stupid.” 

Tohru nodded and put in her order for sushi after Saki did the same. “I just wish I knew the best way to tell him. There are so many videos online of women telling their husbands they’re pregnant. They all seem so creative and cute. I want to do something like that, I think. But I don’t know what.” 

“I guess that’s fair. You want it to be something memorable.” Arisa hummed, sitting back in her seat. 

“Exactly. I want it to be special for him. So he can always remember it and how happy it made him.” Tohru nodded. 

“Maybe you could get him a gift that says ‘Dad’ or ‘World’s Best Dad’ on it.” Saki thought aloud. 

“Oh, I saw something on an American show once where the wife told her husband she was pregnant through a themed dinner. Maybe you could do something like that.” Arisa hummed.

“That would be really cute. What kind of food would I make, though?” Tohru asked curiously. 

“Oh, God, I didn’t think that far.” Arisa sighed.” Maybe you could make weird shaped rice balls that look like swaddled babies?” 

“Maybe just do something cute, like draw a baby face on some omurice in ketchup and give it to him,” Saki suggested. 

“Do you think he’d get it from just a baby drawing on the egg?” Tohru asked. “I’m not that good at drawing. What if it looks bad?” 

“You could sketch out some ideas on paper before committing to the ketchup,” Arisa said. “Maybe you could write out something like ‘We’re having a baby’ on top of it, too. Just so it’s clear.” 

“Maybe that could work.” Tohru hummed, turning her attention to Akito, who’d since shifted to silently breaking her chopsticks apart and fiddling with them absently. 

She always hated it when Akito wasn’t as a part of the conversation. It always made her feel terrible like she was bringing back Akito’s past feelings of loneliness and being left out. 

“Aki, what do you think?” She asked, snapping the girl back into the moment. 

“Oh. Um, I don’t really know. I don’t know anything about things like that.” Akito replied honestly. “I don’t understand why you can’t just say it. Just tell him yourself that you’re pregnant when he gets home.” 

“Acchan, is that how you’d tell Shigure?” Saki asked with a small laugh. “Just catch him off guard completely and tell him you’re pregnant?” 

Akito’s face went bright red. “I-I don’t know. Maybe don’t just say it out of the blue, but I don’t see what’s wrong with just sitting down with him and putting it into words. It’s easier for everyone involved.” 

Tohru smiled gently over at Akito before reaching across the table to gently grab one of her hands and squeeze it tight. The gesture seemed to be enough to make her eyes go wide and watery. 

“I think you have a point, Aki.” She hummed. “Maybe I am stressing about this too much. The more time I spend stressing out about how I’m going to tell Kyo, the less time I’ll have to be excited. I shouldn't get hung up about how I tell him. I should just tell him.” 

“I think either way you tell him, he’ll remember it. Being told you’re going to be a father is a big deal.” Saki hummed, turning to poke Akito’s cheek. “Oh, you’re crying. That’s so cute, Acchan. Just a delicate little flower.” 

“I’m not crying. I just have something in my eyes.” Akito replied, wiping at her eyes. 

“They’re called tears, Acchan,” Saki said with a grin. 

Tohru smiled happily as she watched Saki teasing Akito. It was weird to think that some years earlier, she’d found Akito wandering around outside in the middle of a mental breakdown. She was glad she’d been able to help Akito and that the other woman had decided to continue being friends with her. It had taken a little bit of time, but Tohru was glad she came around.

She decided it would probably be best for her sanity if she simply sat Kyo down when he got home the next morning and told him in plain Japanese that she was pregnant. She could set up a video camera, just in case, but in the end, she wouldn’t stress over how to say it. She’d just say it, and go from there.

As their sushi came around on the conveyor belt, she happily grabbed her plate of salmon nigiri and happily started to eat with her group of friends. They ate and chattered away until they were all full. 

“Are you really sure you want to pay, Aki?” Tohru asked at the end when it came time to pay the bill. 

“It’s not a problem, Tohru. Don’t worry about it.” Akito replied, pulling her wallet from her purse and paying the bill quickly before anyone could stop her. 

“I can pay you back later.” Tohru offered. 

“It’s fine, Tohru. I promise.” Akito hummed. 

“I’ll pay you back later, too,” Saki said, stepping up behind Akito and winding her arms around her waist and pressing herself into her back. 

Tohru couldn’t help but giggle a bit. It was funny to watch Saki tease Akito, and Akito didn’t seem to truly mind it too much. The only person who seemed shocked by the situation was the worker who was watching while giving Akito the change. 

“What is this to you, a host club? Why are you trying to pick people up in a sushi restaurant?” Akito hummed as she took the change and they all left the restaurant together. 

“And why are you open to prostituting yourself for sushi?” Arisa laughed. 

“I have a system,” Saki replied. “Sushi is just the first step. The next date will be at a slightly nicer restaurant, but still nothing fancy. Same with the third. By the end of the third date, we’ve decided to commit to dating each other. From there, the restaurants get nicer and nicer. At that point, we’ve been kissing, holding hands, and slowly falling in love. Soon, one of us will stay the night with the other, introducing a new level of intimacy into the relationship.” 

Arisa smiled and laughed as they all walked down the sidewalk together. “How long have you had this plan worked out?”

“A while now. I’m not done yet, though.” Saki replied as she walked with her arm around Akito’s waist still. “Once we’ve started to sleep together, my partner will become even more attached to me. At this point, I know what my partner wants and likes in a girlfriend, so I can mold myself to fit that profile. I’ve now become the perfect match. They can’t live without me, so we get married. Since we love each other so deeply, there’s no prenup. We live happily together, and I live happily off my partner’s money until I die, dripping in pearls and diamonds and designer brands you can’t even pronounce.” 

“What if you fall for someone who isn’t extremely rich?” Akito asked. 

“That’s not going to happen, Acchan,” Saki replied. “Don’t feel bad, I wouldn’t marry you just for your money. You’re cute, too, and you have a good body.” 

“Tohru, she’s objectifying me,” Akito said with a small smile. 

“Hana, don’t disrespect Aki,” Tohru said. 

“Maybe she wants to be disrespected.” Saki teased, leaning over to blow into Akito’s ear.

“What do you mean?” Tohru asked with a small frown, watching as Akito squealed and started to hit Saki’s arm with her rolled up hat once again. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tohru. She’s just playing, that’s all.” Arisa laughed. 

Tohru was still confused, but she just nodded, deciding to take the blonde’s word for it. 

“Oh! Oh!” She said excitedly after a bit of thought. “Maybe when I get big enough, we can all do this again! This has been super fun, so maybe you guys can help me find maternity clothes when I get too big to fit into my normal clothes.” 

“That would be fun. A lot of the maternity clothes they make look really cute.” Arisa hummed with a nod and a grin to Tohru. 

“They are super cute!” Tohru agreed, grinning brightly. “It’s gonna be so fun to wear new, cute, special clothes.” 

Tohru kept grinning from ear to ear as she walked down the sidewalks and streets with her little group of friends. It was easy to lose track of time, and soon enough they all found their way back to the train station. The train ride was peaceful and quiet, leaving Tohru to her thoughts as she stood, protectively surrounded by the three other women. 

When they got back to town, they all got off to hug each other goodbye. 

Tohru grinned and hugged each of her friends tightly. “Thank you all for today. You didn’t need to drop everything just to go to Tokyo with me. I’m sure you’re all very busy. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s no trouble.” Saki smiled.”Besides, you sounded a little bit distressed on the phone.” 

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” Tohru said with a small frown. 

“Don't worry about us. I think we’re all just happy you’re okay.” Saki said, Arisa and Akito nodding in agreement. 

Tohru grinned again. “I’ll let you all know how Kyo takes it. He’ll be getting home again sometime tomorrow morning.” 

“Good luck, Tohru.” Akito hummed. 

“Thanks, Acchan!” Tohru chirped, smiling as the older girl’s face burned bright red. She blinked at the sound of the tones in the train station before checking the time. “Oh, I need to go. My train out of town will be here in a few minutes.” 

She huffed the three girls tightly once again and waved goodbye as she headed off. She kept smiling and waving until they disappeared from sight. 

Tohru was glad she and Kyo hadn’t settled down too far out of town. She didn’t ever want to be too far away from Sohma family. 

She spent the short train ride out of town and then the rest of the night trying to rehearse and come up with the best ways to tell Kyo she was pregnant. Even going with Akito’s simplistic suggestion was proving difficult.  

“Kyo? Honey, I’m pregnant.” She practiced, sitting down at the little dining table across from the large Mogeta plush, making sure to look into its eyes as she spoke. 

“No, that’s too forward. I can’t just say it right away.” She sighed before getting up, leaving the room, and closing the door. 

She slid the door open again and smiled at the plush. “Kyo, I have something to tell you.” 

“Wow, so do I!” Tohru said, bringing her voice as low as possible in an attempt to replicate Kyo’s voice. “That conference was very informative!” 

“I’m glad you had fun!” Tohru said, returning to normal. “I got to have fun too! I went out with Hana-Chan, Uo-Chan, and Acchan! We went to a conveyor belt sushi place and everything! They really treated me!” 

“Whoa, conveyor belt sushi?” She asked in her Kyo voice. “Well, damn, I’m so jealous. We should get conveyor belt sushi sometime, just you and me.” 

“Like a date?” She asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, a date.” She said, coughing from the strain of lowering her voice. “We can get sushi and then see a movie. I think there’s a new Power Rangers one showing, maybe we can-“ 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kyo asked from the doorway, watching dumbfounded as his wife carried out an elaborate conversation with an oversized plush. 

Tohru whirled around to face Kyo, feeling her face burn hot. “Kyo! I-I didn’t think you’d be coming home until tomorrow.” 

“Neither did I, but the weather was predicting heavy rain tomorrow morning, so I left early to beat it.” Kyo said. “Plus, I, uh… I missed you. A lot.” 

Tohru smiled at the words and moved to hug her husband tightly. “I missed you, too, Kyo.” 

Kyo squeezed her back and kissed her warmly on the lips before loosening his grip on her. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he moved to get their tea set and some food for the two of them. “So, did you have a good day today?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh, yes! I met up with Hana and Arisa and Aki and we all went out to the city for a little while.” Tohru hummed, keeping her arms around his waist. 

“Oh, wow.” Kyo hummed as he walked over to the little table with Tohru, sitting down between her and the large plush Mogeta. “You guys have a good time out there?” 

“It was amazing! Aki even treated us to conveyor belt sushi and everything!” Tohru said with a nod. “They sent out anything you asked for! I felt like a princess.” 

“The Princess of Sushiro.” Kyo chuckled, resisting the urge to point out that all restaurants would send out whatever you ordered. “I’m glad you had fun out there.” 

Tohru nodded. “I did! I had to have salmon, but it was really good!” 

“What, were they out of every other fish?” Kyo laughed. 

“No, Aki read online that salmon’s a good fish for pregnant women,” Tohru replied without thinking.

“What?” Kyo asked. 

Tohru blanched, realizing what she’d said. God, that wasn’t how she’d wanted to tell him. She knew she should have practiced with Mogeta more. 

“Tohru? Are- are you actually…?” Kyo asked, his eyes locked on Tohru’s. 

Tohru swallowed and nodded. “I’m pregnant, Kyo.” 

Kyo was by Tohru’s side in a second and hugged her tightly, one hand holding her waist and the other cradling the back of her head. 

“You’re pregnant. Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” Kyo breathed as he clung to Tohru. “We’re going to be parents.” 

Tohru nodded and couldn’t stop herself from crying as she hugged Kyo tightly. “You’re going to be a father, Kyo.” 

“I’m gonna be a father,” Kyo repeated softly before pulling Tohru onto his lap and kissing all over her face. 

“You’re not upset or anything?” Tohru asked as she got comfortable on Kyo’s lap. 

“Of course not!” Kyo replied. “I’m happy. I’m the happiest man in the world.” 

Tohru grinned at that as she relaxed. She leaned into Kyo’s chest and stayed with him like that for the rest of the night. 


End file.
